Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon animated franchise. He served as the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 29th full-length animated feature film How To Train Your Dragon 2, the overarching antagonist in the DreamWorks Dragons TV series, specifically in Dragons: Race to the Edge, and a posthumous antagonist of DreamWorks' 36th full-length animated feature film How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He is a cruel, aggressive, treacherous, cunning, hateful, and megalomaniacal warlord who sought to amass a massive army of men and dragons by enslaving dragons with the Muddy Bewilderbeast. He uses his domineering traits to convince entire tribes of chieftains to follow him before proceeding to dominate humankind in a reign of terror. He is Krogan, the Warlords and the his army's former leader, the Muddy Bewilderbeast's former master, Eret's former boss, the one of the archenemies Hiccup as well as Valka, and the killer of Stoick the Vast. He was voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor Djimon Hounsou in How to Train Your Dragon 2 and the Race to the Edge final episode "The King of Dragons Part 2", who also played Korath the Pursuer in the 2014 Guardians of the Galaxy film, and Mose Jakande in Fast & Furious 7 while in the Race to the Edge episode "Wings of War Part 1", he was voiced by Hakeem Kae-Kazim, who also voiced his second-in-command Krogan in the series. Appearance Drago is a 50-year-old, 6'10, 300 lb, well-built man matching his intimidating and dangerous personality. He wears a prosthetic arm from when his original was cut off by a dragon attack and wears his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars run over Drago's face and body, evidence of his past encounters with dragons. His attire consists of a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape made from dragon skin. Attached to his belt, he wears a loincloth, blue trousers, and boots covered in fur. According to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Drago was designed to look as racially ambiguous as possible and from a land far from the Vikings of Berk. His appearance had several influences from different countries and cultures. His clothing was based of Slavic origin, while his actual physical appearance was based of people from the Mediterranean and northern Africa. Personality Drago is a very wicked, temperamental, ruthless, egocentric, manipulative, and confrontational barbarian who lacks any sort of morality and showed an equal disregard to his allies well-being as he did his enemies. His cruelty towards others was extremely monumental and both Valka and Stoick are aware of how scarring his actions can be. Although the full level of how torturous his methods of enslaving dragons was never fully explored, they are clearly aggressive, traumatic, and barbaric, as Drago was able to enslave a Bewilderbeast as a baby and subjugated it to a life of pain and misery. As a result his Bewilderbeast obeyed his command without any hesitation although this was more out of fear than actual loyalty as the second Drago was defeated the Bewilderbeast instantly fled his master. However, this ruthlessness was not limited only towards his dragon subordinates, for Drago was equally abominable and monstrous towards his human compatriots. Eret (who was a dragon trapper and had helped Drago enslave dragons for years) was secretly disrespectful to him and was a tool for Drago's own personal mission for power. He was also utterly antipathetic, uncompromising, contemptuous and intolerant of failure or disappointment; whenever Eret failed to satisfy his quota, Drago would also act extremely violent, dangerous and vituperative toward him and simply abandoned the dragon trapper once his goal of usurping Berk was nearly complete; he also ordered Krogan's execution after the latter was unable to bring him a Bewilderbeast. He was also completely heartless and utterly callous, as well as destructive and sadistic, as proven when he murdered the chiefs of Berk when they refused to serve him, ceremonially scarred Eret as a reminder to never fail him again, and simply smiled when he discovered a brainwashed Toothless had killed Stoick instead of Hiccup. All of these things prove him as being a person of pure evil. Gobber describes Drago as "the most evil of men" after hearing what happened to Stoick and the other Chiefs when they meet Drago. Despite his obvious madness, Drago possesses complete mastery over dragons. Even the most fearsome of creatures were completely helpless and afraid in his presence. However, his greatest weakness was that he could not respect or even understand a love or bond between a dragon and a person. Drago's ultimate undoing was his inability to understand dragons being peaceful, nonviolent, elegant creatures that Hiccup spoke about; in his eyes they were nothing but warmongering and obstreperous monsters, which led to him being utterly dumbfounded when Hiccup was able to get Toothless to break the connection between him and the Alpha out of sheer loyalty for one another. Category:Males Category:Villains